


Дети побеждённых

by Bukan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семнадцать лет назад сменилась власть, уже подросло поколение, которое помнит старую жизнь только по рассказам, и теперь молодёжь ищет дорогу в жизни...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети побеждённых

**Author's Note:**

> _Ёжичку._  
>  Спасибо за пару отменных идей и фишек  
>  и за то, что эта история не стала очередным фанфиком!

**Глава первая**  
Над окраинами плыло жаркое марево, смешиваясь с запахом свежего сена. Что-то делать, работать не было сил, народ в основном попрятался по домам. И только компания молодых ребят, почти ещё детей, не видела ничего странного в том, чтобы сейчас гулять.  
Их было трое. Парнишка и две девочки. По их одежде сразу можно было сказать, что её перешивали из чего-то роскошного и рассчитанного на более взрослых. Значит, из «бедных, но благородных», знававших лучшие времена.  
Правда, приличествующее такому положению трагичное выражение было только на лице младшей девочки. Тоненькая, бледная почти до прозрачности, с громадными тёмно-голубыми глазами и светло-пепельными кудрями, обрамлявшими худенькое личико, она могла бы стать знаменем всех тех, кто обвинял нынешнюю власть в жестокости и угнетении невинных.  
А старшая девчушка и её приятель вполне оживлённо переговаривались. Правда, парень всё норовил придержать младшую девочку за руку, не отпустить далеко от себя…  
Было у него, в общем, простое, хорошее лицо мальчишки, выросшего на воздухе и вдали от условностей – вот только он всё портил высокомерно-хвастливым выражением. Перед девчонками выделывался, оно и понятно, но всё же…  
– У настоящих героев не такие лица, Гораций, – смеялась девочка постарше.  
– Не широкие и не с веснушками? И волосы золотые, а не глупо-коричневые, и не торчат?  
– Фу, ты как девчонка! Я совсем не об этом, вырастешь – поймёшь.  
У неё-то самой волосы были золотисто-рыжие, и недлинные, даже не до плеч, и почти не тронутые завивкой. Видимо, с боем взятое право на свободу. И глаза не как у канонических красавиц, а зеленовато-голубые. Она не была ни изысканной, ни величественной – хотя, возможно, с годами могла и стать такой. Сейчас она была просто хорошенькой. Даже несмотря на то, что веснушки у неё были. Маленькие такие, едва заметные.  
– Манора опять строит из себя взрослую, – парнишка ехидно ухмыльнулся, оборачиваясь к младшей девочке. – Одно слово – президентская дочь!  
– Не издевайся, – возмутилась рыжая. – Моей матери отрубили голову, а твоего отца только сослали!  
– Может, именно поэтому мы все, и ты особенно, сейчас живём под крылышком у моей матери. Потому что моя мать во много раз мудрее твоей.  
– При всём уважении к твоей матушке – она никогда не была даже губернатором. Только хозяйкой и матерью.  
– Это намного сложнее и достойнее. Для женщины. Когда мы победим, Залесьем будет править мужчина и воин. А ведь все помнят, кто первый в очереди среди потомков Древних, с тех пор, как пропал Орлик?  
– Вперёд, к победе, Гораций Какырла! – Манора рассмеялась – звонко и даже не очень обидно. – Только сначала надо победить императора – а потом уже примеряй корону!  
– Мы обязательно победим! – Гораций обернулся к белокурой девочке. – Я лично совершу подвиг, чтобы маленькая Магда мною полюбовалась! Ведь правда, я буду хорош? Не то что этот старый сморчок в чёрном плаще и краденом уборе!  
Магда глядела не на Горация, а куда-то вдаль, словно бы видела что-то незримое для остальных. И голос её звучал отрешённо:  
– Не говори так, император очень красивый. И очень несчастный!

 **Глава вторая**  
Манора Млынка родилась в тюрьме. Об этом ходили легенды по всему тому краю Залесья, где сейчас жили сосланные императором.  
Мать Маноры, Таэлла, семнадцать лет назад правила маленькой, но гордой Залесской провинцией. Демократично именовалась президентом, но все знали, что власть принадлежит ей ещё и по праву, как одной из наследниц Древних. До нынешнего, самозваного императора во всех частях страны правили только те, чьи предки были когда-то отмечены…  
Не так много минуло лет, но легенды уже слагались. Манора, Магда, Гораций и их сверстники с колыбели слушали повесть о том, как после взятия замка Таэлла сбежала в одной рубашке и без сопровождающих, потому что никто бы не дерзнул прорываться через магический заслон – а она рискнула! Потом она долго бродила по лесам, поднимая народ на борьбу и зная, что её всё равно сцапают.  
Восстание было подавлено. Когда президентшу арестовали, она была в положении. Рождение дочери не смягчило её участь, но подарило Таэлле ещё целый год жизни.  
Все говорили Маноре: ты, конечно, этого не помнишь, но твоя героическая мать успела не только подержать тебя на руках, но и напитать своим молоком, а с ним в твою кровь вошли и наши принципы и идеалы, ты же чувствуешь это?  
Манора с готовностью кивала. А потом не раз и не два спрашивала:  
– А кто был мой отец?  
И, конечно, никто не мог ей ответить. На мысли могли наводить лишь кое-какие обстоятельства: чуть заметный восточный разрез глаз девочки, широковатые скулы да имя её, странно звучавшее для здешних мест. Манорой в сказках далёкой равнинной державы звали принцессу в птичьем оперении…  
Никто не знал и другого: чего стоило добиться, чтобы девочку после казни матери отдали не в государственный приют, где ей неминуемо промыли бы мозги, а позволили расти в поселении ссыльных. Неужели же императору, чтобы допустить такой просчёт, хватило ходатайства Барбары Какырла, матери Горация?  
Если Таэлла была символом ушедшей эпохи и знаменем борьбы, то жизнь и дыхание всей ссыльно-поселенческой общины, безусловно, обеспечивала только Барбара. Её знали везде, и со всеми она могла договориться. Даром что – или, наоборот, благодаря тому – что старательно подавала себя как жену, мать и хозяйку, которой нет никакого дела до смены власти – были бы дети сыты, одеты и в безопасности. Барбара отговорила своего доброго простоватого мужа пить пиво с прочими сосланными аристократами и участвовать в их разговорах о том, как лучше вернуть всё обратно. А тем более в каких-то сумасбродных планах в стиле казнённой президентши. Так что в подавленном мятеже Какырла совсем не засветился.  
Понятно, что вся их семья слыла вполне благонадёжной, император как-то даже передавал свои извинения: мол, не мог вас не арестовать, поскольку вы тоже потомки Древних. А глава семейства писал в ответ благодарное письмо, разумеется, под диктовку Барбары: мол, повелитель, мы ценим вашу мудрость и ваши чувства, мы не держим зла, но позвольте нам остаться на поселении! Мы ещё и за другими присмотрим, чтобы ничего не умышляли!  
И ведь присматривали. Барбара взяла к себе годовалую сиротинушку Млынка, когда у самой на руках был свой такой ребятёнок, сейчас уже гордо претендовавший на звание первого в очереди потомка Древних и пытавшийся производить впечатление на сверстниц. А через пару лет в том же приюте Барбаре прямо в душу глянула совсем ничейная девочка с пронзительным именем Магдалена… А ведь тогда пани Какырла уже ждала второго – и останавливаться на этом не собиралась. Пожалуй, самым большим талантом Барбары было то, что никого из детей она не обделяла вниманием и заботой. Притом что в её доме могли укрываться раненые, притом что через неё можно было добыть практически что угодно – и всё равно пани Какырла оставалась вне подозрений.  
И вся та молодая поросль, что взошла уже после переворота, совсем даже неплохо жила в поселении на лесной окраине. Эти дети не знали другой жизни, потерянная их отцами и матерями страна для них была сказкой детства, и им казалось естественным учиться дома и целыми днями гулять. О том, что какие-то дороги к карьере лежат через имперские города, молодёжь не задумывалась. Всё равно вот-вот власть вернётся к Древним!  
В этом не сомневался никто. И только Магда Ничьинская, чужой цветок, несмотря на обстановку вокруг упорно думала по-своему, так, как никто больше думать не пытался.

 **Глава третья**  
Девочки и Гораций уходили всё дальше от дома. Магда явно устала, но показывать этого не хотела. Тем более что сын её благодетельницы и так всё норовил взять её под руку и поддержать.  
Манора же бодро шла впереди них. Хотя чем дальше – тем менее уверенно себя чувствовала. Вот-вот начинался лес, а где-то в его глубинах должен был находиться магический барьер. Как говорили, с его помощью император пытался обезопасить захваченную им державу от той силы Древних, что жила в сердцах граждан Залесья. Все провинции, на которые новоявленная империя наложила лапу, были, по слухам, окружены такими барьерами. И заветной мечтой Маноры было дойти до границы. И, быть может, повторить подвиг матери – пройти через барьер.  
– Может, домой пойдём? – спросил за спиной девушки Гораций.  
– Я с тобой таким никогда не дойду до цели!  
– Это не из-за меня! Магда больше не может идти!  
– Могу, – упрямо прошелестела девочка, но кого она хотела обмануть?  
– Веди Магду домой, – отрубила Манора. – Я скоро вас догоню.  
– С ума сошла? – Гораций бросился за рыжей, при этом сильно дёрнув за руку Магду. Та не удержалась на ногах, упала, ударилась коленкой. Не вскрикнула, но на глазах её выступили большие слёзы.  
Гораций даже испугался, принялся неумело её утешать, пытался подуть на ранку… и далеко не сразу они заметили, что Манора их покинула.  
Она сама тоже не видела маленького инцидента с Магдой. Просто зашла чуть глубже в лес – и со всех сторон её обступил таинственный сумрак.  
Манора вроде бы помнила, откуда пришла. Но, направившись в ту сторону, на открытое место не выбралась.  
Испугалась. Пошла в другую сторону. Потом и вовсе побежала, не разбирая дороги.  
– Гораций! Магда! Кто-нибудь, ау! – какая же она дура, силы небесные, позор-то какой…  
И вдруг она на кого-то налетела, и этот кто-то сказал очень знакомым голосом:  
– Ну что ж ты так кричишь-то?  
Сильные руки легли ей на плечи, Манора подняла голову и встретила усталый взгляд карих глаз.  
У того, кто смотрел на неё, странно топорщились волосы и как будто бы отливали серебром, голубым лунным сиянием, и на щеке была странная отметина… но это бесспорно был он.  
– Орлик?..  
– Неужели же это ты?  
* * *  
Когда пропал Орлик, наследник Ольшанских и ближайший преемник силы Древних, Манора Млынка была ещё шестилеткой, маленькой и не слишком благовоспитанной барышней с косичками. А ему было тогда пятнадцать, он помнил, как рыженькая родилась, и как пало Залесье – он тоже помнил. В девять лет такое уже переживается как трагедия, а к пятнадцати пытается оформиться в какие-то планы. Юный Орлик играл почему-то не с Горацием и другими мальчишками – детьми ссыльных, а с Манорой, и не столько в победу над императором, сколько в то, как потом родится большое и сильное государство. Им нравилось строить и обустраивать, обживать мир, Орлик улыбался и серьёзно кивал, слушая высказывания шестилетней девчушки, но даже ни разу не сказал, что она явно дочь своей матери…  
А потом Орлик ушёл в лес, толком ни с кем не попрощавшись – Манора явно подозревала: он что-то задумал и надеется выполнить – и пропал. Его мать, вдова, ещё ждала, может быть, ждала и подружка детства. Остальные втихомолку считали, что парня поглотил магический барьер. Кто его одолеет, тем более в пятнадцать-то лет…  
Но сейчас Орлик стоял перед Манорой, и она нисколько не сомневалась в его реальности.  
– Какими судьбами? – тихо спросила девушка. – Хорошо, что ты не погиб!  
– Я теперь служу императору.  
– Ты с ума сошёл, – обиженно выдохнула Манора. – Я думала, он только Магде нравится.

 **Глава четвёртая**  
Гораций был в панике, а Магда – в апатии. Они уже сорвали голоса, пытаясь докричаться до Маноры. А дальше в лес идти боялись.  
– И вот на этой ненормальной я должен жениться? – риторически вопрошал наследник рода Какырла. – Удрала – и где вот её теперь искать?  
– Когда… то есть если ей понадобится наша помощь – мы это почувствуем, – голос Магды звучал тихо, но абсолютно уверенно. – А нет – значит, сама справится.  
– Но не идти же нам домой без неё!  
– Нет, конечно. Сейчас всё выяснится, надо только подождать и прислушаться.  
Они сели на траву, и парень слегка приобнял девочку за плечи.  
– Если я не хочу жениться, – с горечью сказал Гораций, – это ещё не значит, что я желаю Маноре пропасть!  
– Никто так и не думает, не переживай.  
– Спасибо за поддержку. В конце концов, наше обручение – дело вовсе не решённое. Только пожелание моих родителей. Из уважения к пани президенту и всё такое. А так моя бы воля – я бы женился на тебе.  
– Гораций, мне, конечно, очень приятно… – Магда залилась румянцем, – но ведь я никто, сирота, и ещё я очень странная. Твоя матушка точно будет против.  
– Ну поживём-увидим, тебе только четырнадцать, да и я ещё не взрослый… Тебе не страшно, Магда?  
– Пока нет. Я не чувствую опасности. Если поблизости кто-то и есть – он не желает нам зла.  
– А как ты его видишь, слышишь, чувствуешь или что?..  
– Чувствую. И, кажется, уже вижу. Вон там. Белая фигура, длинное одеяние, алый знак на лбу и нагрудник из как бы таких трёх кругов с лучами.  
– Магда, ты уверена? Во-первых, там никого нет. Во-вторых, ты описываешь адепта Ордена, жреца высокого посвящения, а Орден правил в столице и опекал провинции, и пал, когда началась самозваная империя, и никого из адептов не осталось в живых.  
Гораций вообще-то учился плохо, больше любил гулять, ездить верхом и осваивать разные виды оружия, но историю, тем более недавнюю, изучал старательно и с уважением. И всегда был рад этим козырнуть. Правда, если бы здесь была Манора – она бы наморщила нос и сказала: «Знаешь ли, в других странах адептов ещё полно, просто тебе про них неинтересно!» А Магда спорить не стала – мысли её были совершенно о другом:  
– Но ведь могу же я видеть призрак? Я бы не удивилась, если бы это было так.  
– А я бы не удивился, если бы тебе с перепугу начала мерещиться всякая небывальщина! Другое дело, что ты ведь вряд ли видела адептов даже на картинках, ты же у нас историей не интересуешься, а как может померещиться то, чего никогда не видал?  
– Гораций, он тает, исчезает, давай подойдём поближе, может, он успеет сказать нам что хотел?  
– Да нет там никого!  
– Пошли!.. – Магда настойчиво тянула парня за рукав. – Ну всё, растаял, только рукой за деревья указал. А там тоже есть кто-то…  
И вот за деревьями действительно был кто-то вполне материальный. А именно – Манора и взрослый парень со смутно знакомым лицом…  
* * *  
– Ну и зачем ты припёрся? – Гораций, петушась и совсем забыв о недавних собственных страхах, наскакивал на Орлика.  
– Для начала – матери объявиться, что живой, – Орлик усмехнулся, не обидно, а скорее чуть печально, как говорится – с высоты прожитых лет.  
– Раньше не мог? Десять лет прошло! А теперь лучше у твоей матери совсем не будет сына, чем будет сын предатель! Если бы я был постарше и дрался получше – я бы вызвал тебя на настоящую дуэль!  
– Правильно, сначала подрасти и поумней, – кивнул Орлик. – Когда я ушёл из дому и думал, что всех одолею – лет мне было меньше, чем тебе сейчас. И что? Едва не сгорел, проходя через барьер. Вот, след остался… – он дотронулся до отметины на щеке. – Император подобрал меня полумёртвого…  
– Он правда не так ужасен, как о нём рассказывают? – живо спросила Магда.  
– Он… иногда человечен, но только когда ему это выгодно. И ему правда нужна сильная страна, в которой будет порядок. Когда центром и всеми провинциями правил Орден – всем казалось, что они дышат воздухом рая небесного, но еда и школы были не для всех.  
– Пропаганда это всё, – пожала плечами Манора. – А ты и уши развесил. Честно, зачем вернулся? Император послал?  
– У императора свой расчёт, а у меня свой. Скажу вам прямо, о юные потомки Древних: он понял, что без Силы, заключённой в нас, ему страну не удержать.  
– Мог бы и не пытаться, – хмыкнула Манора. – Он же выскочка и неизвестно кто.  
– Прямо с помойки, – подхватил Гораций.  
– Узнаю аристократию самого демократичного в мире государства, – снова печально усмехнулся Орлик. – Заметьте, что он свалил Орден. И что все эти десять лет я искал его слабое место.  
– И нашёл? – Манора вглядывалась в его лицо, пытаясь понять, насколько он изменился и насколько сейчас неискренен. – Ещё скажи, что это ты и закинул ему идею вернуть тебя в родные пенаты.  
– Ну как… Он с самого начала был счастлив, что один из нас попал в его руки. И всячески пытался меня приручить. А я, со своей стороны, завоёвывал его доверие. И вот вернулся.  
– И как, думаешь ты, тебя тут встретят? – Манора приподняла брови, и все подумали, что она ужасно похожа на парадный портрет матери. – Ты же теперь сатрап империи, положивший силу Древних к ногам узурпатора!  
– Силу Древних так просто никому не отдашь. Она – мой козырь против императора. А его система может продолжать жить и без него. Слушайте, вам я открылся, потому что устал врать. Но больше уже никому не хочу говорить, что состою на имперской службе. Я ведь и забыл, как оно тут у нас.  
– Мы тебя не выдадим! – неожиданно вперёд всех высказалась Магда. – Только расскажи мне побольше про императора!  
Гораций отвернулся, и усмешка на его лице не предвещала ничего хорошего.

 **Глава пятая**  
Гэнь Ю открыл глаза и потянулся стереть пот со лба. Но маленькая прохладная ладонь Хизер уже отвела в сторону его белокурую чёлку и легла на лоб живительным компрессом.  
– Я так испугалась, – шепнула хрупкая женщина. – Ты так долго не приходил в себя…  
– Сегодня мне удалось пройти через барьер. Спасибо, что вытянула, родная.  
– Ты что, серьёзно? – она прижала свободную руку к сердцу.  
– Я сам считал, что это невозможно. Но сегодня что-то произошло. Барьеры ослабли. И… я кого-то видел, но пока ни в чём не уверен. Я успел показать им дорогу – и больше не мог там оставаться.  
– Ну отдыхай. Может, в следующий раз мы наконец узнаем…  
…Ритуал выхода из тела считался очень опасным, и проводить его в одиночку строго-настрого запрещалось всеми правилами Ордена. Обязательно должен был быть рядом кто-то, кто покажет сознанию дорогу назад. Вот почему Гэнь Ю приходилось время от времени оставлять Хизер одну, лёжа бездыханным телом у неё на коленях. Хотя вообще-то он это ненавидел. Хватит уже!  
* * *  
Они познакомились в тот год, когда пало Залесье. Чуть раньше, чем стало ясно: император одолел Орден. Впрочем, Чжан Гэнь Ю тогда был уверен, что давно это предвидел. В те дни он служил в Ордене у себя на Родине, в великой Срединной державе, которая и по сей день существовала под властью адептов. И, несмотря на юный возраст, Гэнь Ю было доверено отвечать за международные связи.  
С кандидаткой Ордена от Залесья он общался сначала по глобальной сети. Было забавно и удивительно, что, конечно, не на самую главную, но всё же на ответственную должность попало столь хрупкое создание, которому едва минуло восемнадцать. Видимо, не только в Срединной считали, что надо давать дорогу молодым. А тем более Мальвина Хизер Грандсторм хоть и прожила всю жизнь в Залесье, но по крови принадлежала к другому народу, и её семья старалась помнить традиции и не забывать язык предков, и её родные гордились, что на девочку снизошла сила Небес – она ведь талантливая, разносторонняя, кроме двух языков учит третий, и ей будет самое место там, где надо объединять людей, непохожих друг на друга и разделённых границами!  
Да, Гэнь Ю скоро понял, что Хизер вовсе не «чья-то дочка». Она попала в Орден «с улицы», как и он, как все осиянные Силой – такие дети традиционно были гораздо более одарёнными, нежели законные и не очень потомки адептов. И девочка со всем пылом вгрызалась в работу, искренне пыталась дотянуться своими словами до сердца каждого, обжечь – и видеосвязь передавала крупным планом её ужас и смущение, когда Гэнь Ю, старше её всего тремя годами, но циничный и язвительный, да к тому же первый красавец чуть ли не всех священных отделений, рассказывал ей, сколько же в Ордене маразма, и предрекал, что система долго не простоит. Мол, у нас, в Срединной, может, ещё и продержится сколько-то, у нас строже спрашивают и меньше наглеют, а вот у вас там назревает переворот.  
– И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? – ужасалась Хизер. – Надо же делать хоть что-то!  
– А что тут сделаешь? Система прогнила, потому что она порочна. Это даже, пожалуй, естественный процесс – придут более голодные, скинут тех, кто уже зажрался, а народ будет по-прежнему безмолвствовать. А может, радостно встречать свободу.  
– Ну да, тебе хорошо говорить, у вас там власть Ордена держится лучше, и тебя вот-вот будут посвящать в высший сан! Гэнь Ю, дай мне политическое убежище, когда всё случится, а?  
– Да меня самого раньше не будет в Срединной! Очень мне нужно делать жреческую карьеру, я смотаться хочу. И пусть пирог делят без меня. Но на мою защиту ты всегда можешь рассчитывать. Буду пробивать себе командировку в ваши края…  
…Но в тот год они так и не пересеклись. Гэнь Ю пропал со связи вскоре после провозглашения новой империи. А потом пропала и сама связь, потому что император отрубил свою страну от остального мира, а каждую провинцию взял в отдельное кольцо. Адепты по большей части были убиты или сосланы, выжили лишь те, кто вовремя сумел скрыть наличие Силы и спрятаться у родных, не имеющих отношения к системе.  
Так было и с Хизер. Она жила теперь почти за границей Залесья. И только через пару лет у её порога возник странник в изорванном орденском облачении, с рассечённым лбом и окровавленной белокурой чёлкой. Хизер впервые видела Гэнь Ю не на экране монитора, но сразу узнала этот льдисто-синий, тяжёлый взгляд.  
– Что с тобой случилось-то? – она бросилась к нему, обняла, прижалась…  
– Сегодня казнили Таэллу Млынка.  
– Да примут её небеса, но ты-то пока жив… и так безумно потрёпан. Пойдём, хоть рану промою и перевяжу!  
Хлопоча над парнем, стирая кровь и стараясь не показывать, как ей страшно смотреть на всё это, на то, что осталось от священного знака на его лбу – будто специально хотели срезать вместе с кожей! – девушка продолжала расспрашивать, что же стряслось. Гэнь Ю ответил скупо и чётко: мол, обещанная командировка в Залесье совпала с государственным переворотом, и сам посланец блуждал в пограничной полосе, ища, где бы поселиться отшельником, навсегда простившись с постылым миром. Но тут как раз свергнутая залесская президентша устроила дерзкий побег. И там, в приграничных лесах, их пути пересеклись.  
– Она просила меня об одолжении. Я не мог отказать.  
– Она хотела, чтобы ты примкнул к её сторонникам?  
– Она хотела провести со мной ночь. Желательно с последствиями.  
– И не стыдно тебе?.. – Хизер хотела добавить ещё нечто возмущённое в духе «не оскорбляй слух невинной девицы», но Гэнь Ю её перебил:  
– Теперь уже стыдно. И очень. На тот момент я думал: что я теряю? Я не обязан соблюдать обеты адептов, в свете творящегося-то, да и мало кто в Ордене их соблюдает, и к тому же, прости за откровенность, я уже не был девственником… И она мне никто, я видел её только в новостях, и я ей никто, соратники бы не посмели, даже по её приказу не посягнули бы, а я просто мимо проходил. Но вот потом я не смог пойти своей дорогой и отмахнуться от того, что было. Только понял это, увы, слишком поздно.  
– Ты влюбился?  
– Я почувствовал ответственность. Но только когда узнал, что Таэллу схватили и не казнили сразу. Я понял, что её желание сбылось: она забеременела и теперь у неё ещё есть шанс на спасение.  
– А… Гэнь Ю, ты почувствовал, что в мир придёт ещё одно существо и что ты его автор?  
– Вот ты знаешь, нет. Глухо. Иначе я не пришёл бы к тебе вот такой… Я вычислил это логически и пытался хотя бы подойти к крепости, оказаться рядом и как-то помочь.  
– Надо было раньше помогать, а ты противный, аполитичный тип! Ты бы мог все девять месяцев быть в её отряде и…  
– Я знаю, Хизер, знаю, – адепт опустил голову. – И то, что она сама отправила меня своей дорогой после той ночи – меня не оправдывает. Потому что в крепость я так и не попал, даже используя Силу. Император ведь не идиот… А сегодня, после казни, я ходил в приют, пытался узнать судьбу ребёнка, но мне отказались сказать, кто забрал и куда отвёз, только и рявкнули – мол, девку не получишь! И меня хотели схватить и заточить. Как адепта и соратника Таэллы. Еле отбился, как видишь. А теперь прощай, спасибо за заботу, молюсь, чтобы не навлечь на твой дом опасность. И пойду искать свою дочь.  
– Я пойду с тобой. Я не могу здесь больше…

 **Глава шестая**  
Мать Орлика в юности считалась первой красавицей Залесья, да и теперь ещё приковывала зачарованные мужские взгляды. Но от всех посягательств её надёжно защищал многолетний траур. Мужа её казнили в числе соратников Таэллы, а сына пани Ольшанская потеряла, как только он уже мог бы стать ей опорой…  
В общине ссыльных шептались, что теперь, с возвращением Орлика, она умрёт от потрясения. Но это мнение разделяли не все. Кое-кто считал, что эта дама гораздо сильнее, чем кажется, и вовсе не так проста. Недаром же в девичестве её величали Арвен Махно*. Тогда, да и после, была такая мода – несмотря на простецкие и лихие фамилии, давать детям красивые и знаменитые имена… Но кое-кто считал, что эта игра не так уж и безобидна. Имя определяет судьбу…  
Увидев возмужавшего Орлика со странной причёской и словно бы клеймом на лице, пани Арвен не вскрикнула и не заплакала. Только произнесла: «Подойди…» – и долго смотрела ему в глаза.  
– Прости, – парень первым отвёл взгляд. – Я не мог прийти раньше. Я боролся за свою жизнь и свою душу.  
– Я знаю, Орлик, я верю тебе, – пани Ольшанская наклонила голову. – Ты не сделаешь ошибки. Какой бы путь ты ни избрал…  
И никто не посмел сказать и слова против. Даже если подозревали всякое.  
Пани Барбара Какырла мгновенно организовала пир на весь мир по случаю возвращения Орлика. Её как-то не смущало, что теперь не её сын получит Залесье в случае победы. Как по ней – так чем дальше от власти, тем спокойнее. Тем более сын Арвен уже повзрослел и сможет снести это бремя, а Гораций…  
Гораций за столом сидел как на иголках и злился до чрезвычайности. Но старался этого не показывать. Даже если он сейчас что-нибудь скажет, даже если его поддержит Манора и, паче чаяния, Магда – им всё равно никто не поверит. То, что Орлик ренегат, мечтающий обманом подчинить Залесье, взрослые должны увидеть сами. Узнать молодого Ольшанского по делам его!..  
Манора тоже помалкивала. Продолжала присматриваться к старшему другу детства. Ей хотелось верить, что сердце подсказывает правильно: не мог Орлик за эти годы выстрадать такую правду, по которой император был бы не чудовищем. А уж тем более Орлик не мог спятить или сознательно предать, он знает, что делает…  
Пока что молодой Ольшанский рассказывал, что и за пределами Залесья можно жить, и даже потомкам Древних вполне возможно устроиться. По его словам, император с детьми не воевал. И тому же Горацию, и Маноре, и их ровесникам было бы неплохо пройти вместе с ним, Орликом, через барьер, посмотреть мир, освоиться с собственной Силой…  
– Сидя здесь, ничего не изменишь. Я многое повидал и имею право так говорить. И я защищу наше молодое поколение.  
Отцы и матери вздыхали, переглядывались… и в конце концов дали «добро» только на то, чтобы Орлик с молодёжью попытались заново пробудить силу Древних, силу Земли…  
* * *  
Снова лес, и снова та же компания. Только гораздо ближе к барьерам. Гораций и Манора не могли не пойти, а тех, кто помоложе, всё же уговорили остаться дома. И только Магда, даром что не имела никакого отношения к Древним, не могла не увязаться со своими неразлучными друзьями. Да если бы и не увязалась – Гораций сам бы её позвал…  
Так далеко в лес ребята ещё не заходили ни разу. Было жутковато, и оставалось только довериться Орлику, который уже проделывал этот путь в обе стороны…  
А Орлик, в свою очередь, доверил вызов Силы – Маноре.  
– Ты сейчас сама поймёшь, что надо делать. Пока что опустись на колени и приложи ладони к земле.  
Он лучше знает, снова напомнила себе девушка и повиновалась.  
Земля была тёплой. Как будто живой и дышащей. Сразу ощутилось что-то родное – то чувство, которого Манора не помнила, но наверняка испытывала в раннем детстве, когда мать кормила её грудью и прижимала к сердцу…  
– Открой глаза, – мягко сказал Орлик. – Иначе можешь потерять сознание.  
Манора посмотрела на свои руки, из-под которых разливалось золотистое сияние. И удивилась: неужели же это она сделала?..  
– Отлично. Сила течёт прямо через тебя. Черти знак. Такой, какой захотят начертить твои руки…  
Президентская дочь не привыкла жалеть своих рук, ей доводилось не только колоть пальцы иголкой, но и копаться в грядках, и стирать в холодной воде, и землю она грязью не считала, тем более теперь, когда чувствовала себя одним целым с этой землёй… Так что с задачей она справилась легко.  
И столб света устремился в небеса, и Гораций забыл, что завидовал, и на радостях обнял Магду, а та запрокинула голову и шепнула:  
– Опять он. Как ты его назвал – адепт. Там, за сиянием…  
…Чуть позже, когда ребята, перебивая друг друга, обсуждали свершившееся действо, Манора сказала:  
– А я теперь знаю, что наша Магда ничего не придумала. Я тоже видела адепта. И он как будто рукой тронул моё сердце, и это была другая Сила. Не та, что шла от земли.  
– Сила Небес, – кивнул Орлик, внимательно глядя на обеих девочек.

 **Глава седьмая**  
– Одно лицо, Хизер, одно…  
В этот раз Гэнь Ю возвращался в своё тело ещё с большими усилиями. И его подруга встретила его взгляд, стискивая руки и почти не дыша.  
…Наверно, не надо было тогда позволять девочке за ним увязываться. Вообще не стоило являться к ней, хотя к кому ещё было, хотя как будто бы само вывело… У неё был дом, добрые дядя с тёткой, которые гордились своей воспитанницей и вполне могли обеспечить её безопасность. У Хизер была впереди спокойная жизнь. Только вот вряд ли такой путь её устраивал, и Гэнь Ю оправдывал себя: если он сейчас не возьмёт девчонку с собой – она сбежит одна и неминуемо во что-нибудь вляпается, а так он хоть присмотрит… И он официально объявил родне девушки, что забирает её с собой в Срединную, там-то в разы безопаснее…  
Странствия их пока были бесплодны. Проникнуть на территорию как столицы Залесья, так и окраинных лесных поселений и узнать хоть что-то не получалось. В конце концов беглый адепт предложил осесть где-нибудь в пограничье и начать усиленно осваивать практику выходов из тела. Девушка тогда обижалась – ей-то такие фокусы совсем не давались, а значит – она была обречена сидеть взаперти и ничего не делать для того, чтобы свергнуть императора. Ну да ничего, пока можно было немножко перетерпеть, а там она что-нибудь придумает.  
В таком настроении они поселились на брошенной орденской базе. Сила теперь не слишком-то действовала, и приходилось обустраиваться по-простому – таскать воду из реки, рубить дрова и питаться тем, что пошлёт небо. Хорошо хоть на базе были запасы лекарств и инструментов. А ещё многое множество книг…  
И вот однажды Гэнь Ю ушёл за водой, а Хизер сидела у печки и неумело, но старательно штопала его облачение. Конечно, появляться в таком наряде на людях было попросту опасно, но всё равно хотелось сохранить память о былом величии. Свои-то священные одежды Хизер вынуждена была сжечь… а Гэнь Ю они так шли, и ещё он как-то жаловался, что никак не привыкнет ходить в короткой куртке, потому что у него мёрзнет спина и пониже, и коленки тоже мёрзнут…  
Думая об этом, Хизер делала стежок за стежком, и мысли уносили её всё дальше… И когда Гэнь Ю наконец вернулся – то изумлённо спросил:  
– А зачем ты надела моё облачение?  
– А чтобы ты его с меня снял. И забрал то, что принадлежит тебе по праву.  
Он поставил ведро на пол и удивлённо моргнул:  
– Я правильно тебя понял? Ты… хочешь стать моей? Ты хотя бы соображаешь, что это, во-первых, больно, а во-вторых, необратимо? Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом пожалела.  
– Ну когда-нибудь же всё равно придётся через это пройти… – она глядела на него с отчаянной мольбой, надеясь хоть так уговорить, подстроиться под него, раз уж он довольно ясно заявил, что неизбежно её бросит. – Разве ты не сам говорил мне, что так и живёт весь Орден? На словах все такие целомудренные, а на деле награждают детишками поселянок и свою сестру адепта…  
– Вот поэтому Орден и теряет страну за страной. Сила от этого вырождается, а ещё больше она вырождается, когда люди начинают предаваться разврату просто так. Хоть кто-то должен вести себя достойно.  
– Когда это ты стал таким моралистом? – она обнимала его, обвивала собой, как повилика, как ядовитый плющ… И Гэнь Ю с ужасом понимал: любую бы сумел отшить, а эту – не сможет. Потому что она ему не просто встречная красотка, а младший боевой товарищ и вообще далеко не безразличный человек…  
– Вот тогда и стал, когда понял, что от таких вещей нельзя отмахиваться. Пусти меня, по-хорошему прошу. Ты воображаешь, что влюблена, а того не понимаешь, что не стоит оно… Все мужчины, Хизер, опасные животные. Особенно те, у кого нервы на пределе и кто не умеет правильно сублимироваться, когда жизнь заставляет всё-таки жить монахом. А меня трясёт с того самого дня, как Таэлла… пани президент угодила в тюрьму, и с того самого дня я никого не касался… и не хочу. Не телом, Хизер. Просто так будет лучше… Отойди, или я за себя не отвечаю.  
– Не отвечай, – легко согласилась девушка и неумело-жадно прильнула к его губам. Силы небесные, как же давно она жила этой мечтой, может, не желая так страстно даже падения империи!  
И не разобрать было отдельных ощущений, когда его руки сомкнулись вокруг неё и потом она оказалась уже у него на коленях, а верхняя часть облачения – у неё на талии…  
А под чужие покровы Мальвина Хизер рассчитанно не надела ничего, и теперь Гэнь Ю, из последних сил переводя дыхание, любовался своей добычей. Лихорадочный румянец на фарфорово-бледном лице, влажный взгляд тёмно-голубых глаз, упавшие на лоб белокуро-пепельные пряди… тоненькая, хрупкая фигурка и маленькая нежная грудь под его ласкающими ладонями…  
Сейчас эта девушка в самом деле была его отрадой, его раем, его спасением, он уже не смог бы от неё отказаться, да и не хотел. И когда ещё через несколько упоительных мгновений она уже стояла перед ним обнажённая, уронив к ногам белое облако ткани, он только мимолётно подумал: какая же худенькая, как она рожать будет? Но эта мысль сразу исчезла, и осталось только смутное сознание того, что надо бы ласкать её всю, долго и сладко, но на это его уже не хватало, а она и так льнула к нему, трепеща от желания стать с ним одним целым…  
…и он не услышал её тихого вскрика, и потом не разглядел почти обморочной синевы под её глазами, и так и не понял, когда кончилась для неё сказка, развеянная болью и неистовством. Беглого адепта хватило только на то, чтобы лечь рядом с Хизер, давая ей более-менее удобно устроиться, и нежно её поцеловать.  
– Не брошу, не оставлю… Теперь – никогда… – и это не было пустыми словами.  
Но Хизер улыбнулась в ответ через силу. Ей было очень больно, и она изо всех сил старалась не жалеть, что перешла черту. Всё ещё будет хорошо, только сейчас заснуть бы, забыться, а ругать тут можно только себя, он-то что, он хороший, он старался…  
– Прости, если что не так, – продолжал он шептать ей, – я совсем с тобой голову потерял… Главное, чтобы не…  
Она поймала его взгляд и поняла, о чём он. Беспокоиться сразу о двух детях было бы выше его сил.  
– Не бойся, – сказала Хизер слишком уверенно. – Луна на ущербе, а мой организм живёт строго по её расписанию. Ничего быть не должно.

 **Глава восьмая**  
– А я думала, в столице мрачно и на улицу лишний раз не выйдешь… – Манора с интересом оглядывалась по сторонам.  
– По нашим улицам можно даже ночью ходить и не бояться, – не напоказ, но всё же гордясь собой, улыбнулся Орлик. – Это моя работа, господа аристократы.  
– Здесь очень красиво, – кивнула Магда, – я так себе всё и представляла.  
Гораций промолчал. Ему здесь всё равно не нравилось. Гораздо больше его впечатлил полёт сюда на крылатой колеснице.  
А улицы в самом деле были чистые, и фонари горели, и на лицах людей не было страха, печали, даже неуверенности. У Маноры это в голове не укладывалось. Не могут же они все притворяться, когда видят главнокомандующего внутренней стражей Ольшанского?  
Орлик провёл своих юных друзей через городской центр, где всё было торжественно и строго, и алые и пурпурные знамёна реяли на ветру, как крылья летучих кораблей, готовых прикрыть небо… Только Манора вдруг приметила среди этого строгого великолепия более тёмное пятно. Помост, обнесённый оградой. Отвернулась и шумно вздохнула.  
Орлик поймал её руку и мягко сжал:  
– Да, моего отца – тоже здесь.  
– И ты после этого можешь служить императору?  
– Порой я его ненавижу. Но только за это.  
– Мне кажется, пан главнокомандующий, император поковырялся у вас в мозгах, – Манора сердито вырвала руку.  
– Как знать. Ты ещё поймёшь, наверно, что служат не режиму, а Родине, – дальше Орлик распространяться не стал. И слова его повисли в воздухе звенящей сталью…  
* * *  
Его величество император Лаэрт, которого полстраны непочтительно именовало просто гражданином Свиноградовым**, ожидал в тронном зале возвращения Орлика в приятной компании. Императору было под пятьдесят, у него бывали боли в сердце, мигрени и рези в животе, и он точно знал, что ни врачи, ни целители с этим ничего уже не сделают, и очень боялся не успеть всего, что задумал…  
Ольшанский поклонился по всем правилам, а залесские детки кланяться не стали. Только жадно разглядывали фигуру на троне.  
Вживе император ещё более, чем на портретах и в новостях, напоминал сушёную селёдку. А поджатые тонкие губы делали его лицо недобрым и скорбным. И только глаза у него были живые – серые и по-молодому яркие.  
Магда тихо выдохнула. Гораций сжал кулаки: она что, по-прежнему мнит этого хмыря красивым? А Манора сейчас даже немножко понимала Магду. И почему-то вспоминала адепта, чья тень явилась им во время ритуала. Странно, но император был в сто раз больше похож на монаха и аскета, даже одевался в нечто очень похожее на рясу. А вовсе не в чёрный плащ и краденое золото, как любил утверждать знаток истории юный Какырла. Адепт был хоть и грустным, и тоже не сказать чтобы очень добрым, но всё равно разбитным красавцем, явно любящим жизнь со всеми её радостями, и одежды его сверкали белизной и золотом…  
Почему-то подумалось: неужели же и Орлик примет монашеский обет, чтобы сподручнее было огнём и мечом насаждать новые порядки? Замашки у него есть уже сейчас…  
– Дети мои, – заговорил император. Тихо, но слышно было каждое слово. – Я не заставляю вас меня любить. Даже присягать мне не заставляю. Живите в столице на попечении главкома Ольшанского – и сами соображайте, что к чему.

 **Глава девятая**  
– Девочки в столице, обе, да? – обеспокоенно спросила Хизер.  
Гэнь Ю только кивнул, предвидя следующий вопрос. Пока он ещё и понятия не имел, как им двоим попасть в столицу. В прошлый раз путь их пролёг не дальше первой заставы…  
…Тогда, давно, Хизер проснулась на рассвете от давящей тяжести. Кажется, ей снилось, что её хоронили заживо и лопатами кидали землю ей на грудь.  
Хизер с трудом перевела дух. В эту минуту вся жизнь казалась ей кошмаром. Хотя, конечно, она сама напросилась на, так сказать, «ночь любви», и кто виноват, что падать с небес оказалось так больно… Но от одной мысли, что Гэнь Ю сейчас безмятежно спит рядом, да ещё занимает при этом три четверти постели и по-хозяйски закидывает на ту, кого сделал женщиной, каменно-тяжёлую руку – от одной этой мысли по щекам Хизер потекли слёзы. А ещё ему наплевать, что Залесье пало и Орден разгромлен, а ещё у него ребёнок на стороне, которого он вроде бы ищет, а на самом деле он любит только себя, сволочь, сволочь, сволочь!  
Юная женщина всхлипнула и рывком вскочила, вывернувшись из-под руки Гэнь Ю, наскоро оделась, зло набросила поверх платья чужое облачение и выбежала из комнаты, от души хлопнув дверью.  
Сила буквально клубилась вокруг Хизер, искрила… и когда её любовник выскочил её догнать – она уже уходила в портал собственного интуитивного производства, с воплем:  
– Я убью императора!!! А когда вернусь – и тебя!  
В руках адепта остался только белый лоскут от его же собственного рукава.  
У Гэнь Ю порталы вообще никогда не получались, ни в аффекте, ни так. Он предпочитал другие практики, абсолютно невозможные сейчас. Так что, кажется, ему предстояло добираться до столицы своим ходом.  
* * *  
Если бы Хизер казнили на площади – она умерла бы счастливой. Обличая проклятый режим под взглядами тысяч людей… Но император не доставил молоденькой девочке-адепту этого удовольствия. А просто сослал её в дальнюю, забытую небесами, но зато лояльную обитель. И знал об этом едва ли не он один…  
Гэнь Ю выдержал ещё одну схватку врукопашную, вернее, грязную драку у городских ворот, и долго носился по столице, его чудом не схватили, а поняв, что Хизер здесь нет, он вернулся на базу, туда, где они даже не успели толком обжиться вдвоём. И не сойти с ума ему помогли только многочасовые медитации в попытках найти уже двух дорогих ему существ. Да новые странствия.  
Гэнь Ю не хотел никого видеть и знать, он давным-давно мечтал жить один – да, видно, плохо мечтал. И не смог забыть, что был адептом в главном, высшем, а не формальном смысле этого слова. Принадлежность к Ордену надо было скрывать, но люди всё равно тянулись к Гэнь Ю, и он раз за разом доказывал миру, что доброе слово, подкреплённое ударом в нужную точку, гораздо лучше просто доброго слова побеждает зло и придаёт ускорение людям, утратившим волю к жизни и думающим о глупостях.  
Только вот никто не мог помочь Гэнь Ю в его собственном горе. И он даже рисковал выходить из тела в одиночку, и обшаривал все уголки за барьерами, до которых мог дотянуться, и через десять месяцев после того, как потерял Хизер, её след он всё-таки нащупал. Ведь их Сила была одной природы, и никакой императорской и сопутствующей магии не удалось полностью эту Силу заблокировать. А ещё, может быть, Хизер всё же звала его, тихо, слабо, но уже раскаиваясь в своём побеге…  
В тот раз Гэнь Ю с трудом вернулся в своё тело – может, ему удалось только из чистого упрямства и полной невозможности оставаться бесплотным духом теперь, когда он знал, где скрывают его возлюбленную…  
Добираться туда во плоти было трудно, прорываться – только с боем, и итогом явились несколько десятков покойников и мертвенно-бледная, трепещущая, напуганная Хизер в его объятиях…  
Она не льнула к Гэнь Ю, сторонилась, а он упорно ловил её взгляд и спрашивал:  
– Что же с тобой случилось? Что они посмели с тобой сделать?  
– Не они… На минуточку, я родила от тебя ребёнка. Девочку. Так больно было, так страшно, столько крови потеряла… не знаю, как вообще жива осталась. А они мне не то что подержать на руках, а даже посмотреть толком не дали! Я только успела имя крикнуть вслед – Магдалена… И они её унесли. До сих пор хотела бы думать, что не в колодце утопили, а отдали в приют… – она всхлипнула, и ткань платья на её груди начала быстро промокать, и Хизер опять шарахнулась, когда Гэнь Ю потянулся к ней в глупой попытке хоть как-то помочь…  
– Хизер, маленькая моя, как ты всё это выдержала-то? Может, ты меня не сразу убьёшь, как обещала, а сначала я найду нашу… твою… нет, всё-таки нашу девочку?  
– Обеих девочек. Глупый Гэнь Ю, я же ясно сказала, что убью тебя только после императора! А так у меня даже сил нет тебя ненавидеть. Не трогай меня, я вчера только встала с постели, я обливалась кровью и молоком, я ничего не хочу… но постараюсь снова к тебе привыкнуть.  
…Так они и зажили вместе, скованные цепью, что крепче любви. Гэнь Ю чувствовал себя безмерно виноватым и всячески старался это искупить. Хизер не приходилось поднимать ничего тяжелее чашки, и, зная теперь, как эта юная женщина боится боли и крови, её сердечный друг ни за что не позволил бы ей взяться за нож или иголку. Правда, Хизер ухитрялась резаться и бумагой, перелистывая страницы книг, что остались от прошлых эпох, пытаясь, как в ранней юности, уйти в погоню за знаниями. Разобраться в силе Древних и её взаимодействии с силой Небес… Хотя после всех потрясений собственной Силы Мальвина Хизер почти лишилась. Ещё и эта бессмысленная жертва на алтарь девической страсти…  
Впрочем, страсть так и не умерла. Настал день, когда Хизер перестала сжиматься в комочек и шарахаться от каждого прикосновения Гэнь Ю, когда смогла снова доверчиво к нему прильнуть. И уж тогда он, сходя с ума от щемящей нежности, не мог не сделать всё, чтобы Хизер разделила с ним вершину блаженства, чтобы волны наслаждения смыли страхи и воспоминания…  
И вот так они снова обрели друг друга, оба повзрослевшие и знающие всему цену, и Хизер тогда сказала:  
– Никуда ты больше от меня не денешься. А то сделаешь ещё кому-нибудь ребёнка и опять его потеряешь.  
– Ты тоже от меня больше никуда не денешься. Мне надо было бы или никогда не знать тебя, или сразу же и навсегда приковать к себе наручниками!  
…И всё было не так уж и плохо, и они много странствовали, и люди по-прежнему к ним тянулись, хоть Хизер и почти ничего не могла, кроме как ругать императора, а кроткими они никогда не были оба, но всё равно…  
И нет, конечно же, никакой другой ребёнок не заменил бы Магдалену, которую они никак не могли отыскать вместе с её безымянной сестрой… но, пожалуй, другое дитя – это было бы неплохо в любом случае. Да только небеса так и не послали им больше детей.  
– Сволочи, – Гэнь Ю грозил в пространство кулаком. – Тебя по всем показаниям надо было раскесарить, а они заставили…  
– Не начинай, я и так несчастная. Лучше скажи, где ты взял этот гениальный термин «раскесарить».  
– А, больницу одну окормлял, давно, ещё в духовном училище, на практике. Там и не такого наслушаешься, кстати, там и первой помощи учился…  
Вот так они и жили уже почти четырнадцать лет. И только в последнее время что-то начало происходить с барьерами, пропуская туда, куда раньше было не попасть.

 **Глава десятая**  
Гораций Какырла чем дальше, тем более отчаянно лез на стенку. Его здесь бесило буквально всё, начиная с постной рожи Лаэрта Свиноградова и кончая тишиной и покоем вокруг. Ведь такое крохотное, почти невидимое расстояние отделяло самозваного императора от могилы – но никто не хотел ничего делать, чтобы освободить державу. Столица напоминала Горацию болото, и он боялся сказать девчонкам, что они, повстанческие принцессы, здесь понемногу превращаются в лягушек, общаясь с публикой вроде не к ночи будь помянутого Орлика. Магда бы просто не стала слушать, а Манора, разумеется, всё знала лучше и в голове у неё был пронумерованный, прошнурованный, печатью скреплённый план…  
У Горация никакого плана не было. Кроме как шататься по городу, пить пиво там, где не засечёт Орлик, слушать, о чём говорит народ. Будут ли ругать императора хоть по пьяни, найдёт ли он, наследник древнего рода, хотя бы одного единомышленника…  
И вот однажды парня занесло в какую-то таверну на окраине, и там, как он приметил, собрались заговорщики. Не разбойники, не сброд – именно что бедные, но благородные, такие же, как он сам. Только говорили с акцентом другой провинции, похоже, родом были откуда-то с юга.  
Молодые люди так увлечённо обсуждали творящееся в стране, что не сразу заметили молодого парня, навострившего уши. И Гораций успел подслушать достаточно, чтобы понять: не ошибся.  
– Я клянусь вместе с вами! – вклинился он в очередную паузу.  
– Ты кто такой? – его оглядели с подозрением.  
– Наследник Древних, залесский дворянин, ненавижу императора так же, как и вы!  
…Через два часа сияющий Гораций шёл в сторону дворца. Выпил молодой Какырла не так много – куда как больше его опьяняло сознание, что ему поручено важное дело, настоящее поручение, что совсем скоро он освободит всю страну!  
Но не успел он испросить аудиенции у самозванца и застыть, ожидая, когда передадут ответ – как за спиной Горация возникли два стражника. Заломили ему руки за спину, обыскали, вытащили из-под рубашки нечто прозрачное, заполненное пульсирующей огненной смесью.  
– Что вы делаете? – крикнула с лестницы Манора.  
– Как вы узнали? – глупо вопросил Гораций.  
– Молодой человек, – рядом со своими подчинёнными бесшумно, как сова, возник Орлик, – вас вели от самого питейного заведения. Как вы могли подумать, что останетесь без присмотра? И о том, что не в вашем положении нарываться? И о том, что это – самодельная химическая бомба, и от газа умер бы не только император, но ещё сотня человек, а ты сам изранился бы осколками, идиот малолетний? Ладно, пусть твою судьбу решает глава государства.  
* * *  
Император смотрел на Горация грустно и проницательно, а тот на него – в упор и дерзко вздёрнув подбородок. Манора с Магдой стояли в дверях тронного зала и наблюдали за «открытым процессом».  
К девочкам подошёл Орлик, окинул их успокаивающим взглядом.  
– Ты подлец, – злым шёпотом сказала Манора. – Ты не мог перехватить его раньше, пока ничего не случилось?  
– Представь себе, не мог. Мне надо было, чтобы мои люди засекли тех идиотов, которые его сюда послали. Хотя нет, не идиоты они, а хитрые сволочи, я ещё разберусь, из-за какой границы им платят за такие вещи.  
– Орлик, они же дворяне с юга, они такие же, как мы…  
– Это вот так сразу позволяет считать их вне подозрений? Даже если они настоящие. Ты же о них ничего не знаешь, даже я пока мало.  
– Потомки Древних не могут продаваться за деньги!  
– Плохо ты знаешь людей, моя милая. Особенно не своих соотечественников. Империя большая и…  
– Тише, – благоговейно шепнула Магда. – Его величество говорит.  
Лаэрт и в самом деле поднялся с места и в наступившей тишине огласил приговор:  
– Гораций Какырла, я не вижу в тебе раскаяния и готовности помочь правосудию. Но ты крайне молод, и у тебя вся жизнь впереди. Поэтому я своей волей отсылаю тебя в Залесье. И не просто отсылаю. Я хочу, чтобы ты на себе почувствовал бремя силы и власти Древних. Вступай в права наследования, Гораций.

 **Глава одиннадцатая**  
– Магда, ты со мной поедешь?  
Круглая физиономия Горация так и светилась. Мало того, что избежал тюрьмы или чего похуже, так ещё и Орлика обошёл, вернувшись в тот статус, к которому привык за десять лет, и к тому же не пришлось за всё это целовать руки узурпатору. Тот сказал, что Залесье Горация может считать себя независимой провинцией, как при Таэлле, как было во всех провинциях при Ордене…  
– Нет, Гораций, извини, не поеду, – Магда говорила в своей всегдашней манере. – Останусь с его величеством. Я убедилась в том, что знала всегда. Он мудр и милостив.  
– А кто будет меня вдохновлять? – погрустнел Гораций.  
– Сам как-нибудь вдохновишься, – влезла Манора. Ей тоже не хотелось домой. Не было настроения ржать над другом детства, пытающимся править родной провинцией. Да и советчики у него там найдутся получше неё. Хотелось быть здесь. И понять наконец, что у них в головах – у императора и особенно у Орлика.  
– Вы сговорились? Вы всё просчитали? – спрашивала Манора у главкома. – Ну, когда его хватать и как потом…  
– Не стану скрывать, – моментами её уже бесила улыбка Орлика. – Мальчика надо проучить как следует, чтобы понимал, куда глупости приводят.  
– С этим я, в общем-то, и не спорю. Наш умник царя небесного надолго запомнит сию историю. Только вот Залесье-то что вам сделало? Вы это устроили, потому что ты не смог вступить в права наследования? Потому что Сила тебя оставила? Вернее, перестала признавать?  
– Не поэтому. А потому что я нужнее здесь, чем наместником в Залесье. Нужнее Родине, императору и себе самому. Пусть Гораций учится, а наши с тобой земляки радуются возвращению законного повелителя… И для Силы так будет лучше. Если этот опыт окажется удачным – продолжим в других провинциях.  
– А если Гораций не справится?  
– Всё под контролем, – сказал Орлик так спокойно и уверенно, что у Маноры сразу отлегло от сердца.  
…И вот теперь они провожали Горация, который потихоньку начинал понимать, что всё будет совсем не так легко и радостно. А потом уже Орлик решил спросить Манору:  
– А почему ты с ним не поехала?  
– А ну его. Меня ещё под такое дело замуж выдадут, а ни мне, ни ему это совсем не нужно.  
– И даже вот так… – Орлик задумался и больше не расспрашивал.  
* * *  
Тем временем Магда всё мечтала поговорить с его величеством лично. Добивалась от Орлика – то сама, то через Манору пыталась – как это лучше устроить. «Зачем тебе?» – спрашивали её. Магда молчала и только загадочно улыбалась. И оставалась ни с чем.  
Но однажды – уже после того, как в новостях показали падение барьеров вокруг Залесья и, так сказать, воцарение Горация – император через Орлика сам призвал Магду к себе.  
У девочки колени подгибались, когда она входила в тронный зал. Конечно, никаких нескромных картин она себе не воображала – для этого она была слишком юна и невинна, да и вообще императора она обожала беспредметно и безгранично. Так радуются солнцу, любуются морем или радугой – и вот теперь она, Магда, окажется совсем близко…  
– Подойди, дитя, – произнёс Лаэрт, поднимаясь ей навстречу. Глаза его сияли, ласково улыбались девочке, хотя лицо императора вроде бы оставалось бесстрастным.  
И Магда так и полетела на этот серебристый свет.  
– Я всегда в вас верила. Я молилась за вас как умела.  
– Я тронут, дитя моё. Может быть, благодаря таким, как ты, и вашим молитвам моя власть до сих пор держится.  
Магда, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, присела в глубоком реверансе. И потом, комкая краешек своего скромного, шитого-перешитого голубого платьица, сказала:  
– Я счастлива, ваше величество, если это так. Меня взяли к себе из милости, они прекрасные люди и я очень им благодарна. И не только за то, что накормили-одели-обули и всячески заботились. А главное, за то, что позволяли мне думать не так, как они сами. Хотя все они пострадали от вас, но, видимо, сами понимали, что зла держать не надо.  
– Может быть, и не все. Интересно, поняла ли это твоя родная мать. У тебя одно лицо с ней, но ты сама совсем другая.  
– Ваше величество… Вы знаете мою настоящую мать?  
– В своё время я лично сослал её в обитель на границе. И, видимо, думая над своим поведением, она сумела произвести на свет тебя…

 **Глава двенадцатая**  
– Гэнь Ю, ну сделай же ты хоть что-нибудь!  
Хизер заламывала руки, глядела с болью и отчаянием – и это было куда страшнее её ежемесячных истерик в новолуние, с лейтмотивом «ты меня не понимаешь и никогда не поймёшь».  
– Это же ужасно! То, что видела я твоими глазами, и то, что видел ты сам!  
– Ненаглядная моя… – кажется, всё, что он сейчас мог, – это прижать её к себе, пытаясь успокоить. – Может, ты и преувеличиваешь, ведь Сила работает непредсказуемо с тех пор, как пал барьер.  
– Я ясно видела! Наша девочка чуть ли не обнималась с императором! А он её поцеловал!  
– Так в лоб же. Если бы он позволил себе что лишнее – я бы сумел врезать ему прямо отсюда.  
– Ты что, не понимаешь – это же ужасно само по себе, что он ей нравится! И даже хуже, если она будет платонически его обожать! Потому что тогда она не узнает, что он, например, пьёт коньяк из горла, храпит и потеет! Если уж её не отвращает то, что он тиран и самозванец, и она почему-то его идеализирует…  
– То не поможет, даже если он помрёт. Скорее наоборот.  
– Гэнь Ю, но ведь его обязательно надо убить.  
– Чтобы пришёл кто-нибудь ещё хуже. Я тебе сто раз говорил: уж лучше Лаэрт, чем орденские лицемеры. Он пришёл не на один день, он уже доказал, что удержится у власти, потому что догадался обратиться к истокам.  
– У нас личный счёт к гражданину Свиноградову. Мы не можем этого так оставить. После того, как он осиротил обеих твоих дочерей, нельзя допускать, чтобы он ещё и покалечил их души. А что, если мы тоже обратимся к истокам и посадим на трон твою старшую?  
– Она ещё маленькая! И пока что не разобралась ни в мире, ни в себе.  
– Это потому, что она ещё не знает нас! И ты посмотри, насколько стало лучше, когда Свиноградов поставил этого мальчика править Залесьем!  
– Ещё есть шанс, что мальчишка не удержит Силу.  
– Увидим. Пока надо пользоваться падением барьера и направляться в столицу.  
– Хизер, только не злись и не убегай порталом, как в прошлый раз.  
– Да нет. Знаешь, мне столько раз хотелось… топнуть ногой и уйти навсегда… Но одного раза хватило. Я даже не столько боюсь, что опять зацапают… сколько расстаться в ссоре и не успеть попросить прощения.  
И снова не нашлось слов – только нежный и растроганный поцелуй.  
– Мы доберёмся своим ходом, – заверил Гэнь Ю, когда перестала кружиться голова.  
* * *  
Магда всё ещё приходила в себя от неожиданных известий. Взволнованно обсуждала это с Манорой, а та задумчиво хмурилась:  
– Интересно, а он знает, кто был твой отец?  
– Мне показалось, что нет. Он сказал, что сослал мою мать и больше её судьбой не интересовался. Обещал что-то узнать.  
– Ты в нём разочаровалась?  
– Я не знаю. Я ещё не поняла, как ко всему этому относиться.  
– Представляю. Слушай, ведь твоя мать была адептом… и мы с тобой видели тоже адепта. Одного и того же. И явно не просто так.  
– Ты думаешь…  
– Пока не поняла. Если на то пошло, император знает, кто мой отец, только ежели моя мать удостоила его откровенностью и не унесла эту тайну с собой в могилу. Так что не думаю, что когда-нибудь спрошу его об этом. Сами узнаем… или само узнается.  
Магда не успела ответить – в дверь постучались.  
– Входите, открыто! – пригласила Манора, хотя ей не очень-то хотелось кого-то видеть.  
Вошёл лично главнокомандующий Орлик.  
– Манора… можно поговорить с тобой наедине?  
– Ну что ж, пойдём на балкон, – девушка поманила его за собой.  
Дикий виноград обвивал перила, предоставленный самому себе, и новые побеги уже висели в воздухе, пока не зная, куда перебраться и за что зацепиться. Манора бездумно накручивала побег на палец, Орлик молчал и тоже явно волновался.  
– Что-то случилось? – наконец спросила девушка.  
– Если бы случилось – я бы сразу сказал. А так… словом, император считает, что нам с тобой стоит пожениться.  
– Знаешь, если император так считает… то лучше уж за Горация, – Манора очень понадеялась, что в зелёном полумраке не видно её предательского румянца.  
– Я тебя понимаю, для меня это тоже несколько неожиданно… Но у его величества нет детей… и он подумывает отдать нам страну.  
– Мать моя президентша! – неромантично выпалила Манора, хватаясь за плечи Орлика, чтобы не упасть.  
Главком осторожно придержал её за талию – и, кажется, только сейчас до конца осознал, что его маленькая подружка выросла в прелестную девушку.  
– Хоть по расчёту пойдёшь за меня?  
– Орлик, ты… ты страшный человек и… – Маноре при её небольшом росте пришлось тянуться вверх, пока подбирала слова, но так она их и не нашла. Раньше подарила под зелёными сводами свой первый поцелуй…

 **Глава тринадцатая**  
Когда Орлик с помощью троих юных ребят неожиданно удачно провёл ритуал призвания Силы – пожалуй, не удивились только его мать и пани Барбара. И только они и решились отпустить детей в столицу.  
Когда Гораций вдруг вернулся триумфатором – в шоке были все. О том, что он участвовал в покушении на императора и был схвачен, в поселении ссыльных так и не узнали. Но всё равно, по всему выходило, что мальчишка получил Залесье на блюдечке, из рук узурпатора. То же самое мог бы проделать Орлик, но тот, видимо, метил выше.  
На фоне всеобщего ропота Барбара Какырла вела себя удивительно спокойно. И веско говорила знакомым:  
– Ну что вы хотите, сейчас такие времена, что нужно подтверждение тому, на что и так все законные права в наличии…  
Она и гордая, молчаливая пани Арвен уже собирались с Горацием в столицу Залесья. Остальные пока с опаской оглядывались по сторонам. Но перемены в самом деле не заставили себя ждать.  
Императорские войска покинули Залесье, барьеры пали, всем ссыльным вернули их права. Но это случилось уже после того, как молодой Какырла в столице коснулся камня предков.  
Правда, в тронной речи Гораций незамедлительно заявил, что не считает себя обязанным самозванцу и собирается поднять против него всю провинцию. Кажется, в этот момент население Залесья впервые пожалело о традиции выбирать наследника не из числа сверстников действующего правителя (в этом случае – казнённой президентши Млынка), а из следующего поколения…  
Вообще большинство простого народа смены власти как будто и не заметило. Пока было чем кормить детей и никого не гнали на войну – всё это было важно только для самих ссыльных – старой аристократии – и тех, кто считал, что власть, данная небом, должна принадлежать только потомкам Древних.  
Но теперь Арвен и Барбара допоздна судили-рядили, как лучше вправить мальчику мозги и не дать ему ввергнуть родную провинцию в пучину бед…  
* * *  
Если Гораций ни в какую не соглашался сообщить императору имена и приметы тех дворян с юга, которые выбрали его исполнителем покушения – то стоило Орлику допросить одного из них, как тот начал упоённо топить товарищей. Правда, заявил, что до самого хитрого и главного имперские ищейки всё равно никогда не доберутся, поскольку он уже давно умотал за границу.  
Люди Орлика изо всех сил ловили остальных заговорщиков, а сам главком показывал записи допросов Маноре. Та смотрела во все глаза и поражалась:  
– Фу, какие они ничтожества! Прямо червяки и слизняки! А больше всего меня поражает то, что вы там, в имперской внутренней страже, такие приличные, честных людей на улице не хватаете, в зубы никому не даёте…  
– Стараемся. Хотя приходится иногда и рукоприкладствовать, но вовсе не ради того, чтобы поиздеваться. Меня когда-то тоже очень удивляло, каковы они – стражи Империи. Я счастлив на тебя смотреть, потому что в тебе я узнаю себя несколько лет назад…  
– Здорово, – искренне улыбнулась Манора. И тут же кокетливо прищурилась: – А больше тебе нипочему не нравится на меня смотреть?  
Она всё ещё не привыкла к своему новому статусу невесты. Тем более что никакой официальной помолвки всё равно пока не было. Но Манора уже почти точно знала, что Орлик ей нравится и если она его боится – то лишь самую малость. Он был и остался таким, каким она знала его в детстве. Кажется, она уже и тогда была по-девчоночьи в него влюблена… а сейчас счастлива, что Орлик выжил и вовсе не превратился в чудовище.  
…Главком не успел придумать никакого комплимента, который был бы достоин Маноры. В дверь поскреблись – осторожно, но настойчиво.  
– Ну давай к нам, – Манора мигом вычислила Магду и в очередной раз махнула на неё рукой. Маленькому найдёнышу, кажется, было немножко завидно, что у подружки уже настоящий взрослый роман, и девочка почти не стесняясь мешала нежной парочке. – У тебя что-то серьёзное?  
– Да. Император выяснил, что мой отец был адептом из Срединной. Он выкрал мою мать из той обители, уже после того, как меня отдали в приют, и их следы затерялись… и сейчас его величество объявил обоих в розыск. Что он с ними сделает?  
– Не знаю, пусть сначала найдёт, – Манора в раздумье постучала себя пальцем по щеке. – Если они вообще ещё живы. Кстати, ты хорошо помнишь в лицо того адепта, который нам являлся?  
– Ага. Он был яркий блондин, с раскосыми глазами и широкими скулами… прямо как у тебя, Манора!  
– А я ещё помню, – задумчиво сказал Орлик, – как нас с тобой в детстве дразнили, мол, имена у нас птичьи, только у меня на родном языке, а у тебя – прямо из легенд Срединной!

 **Глава четырнадцатая**  
– Мы пришли сами.  
Задержанные на въезде в столицу мужчина и женщина, максимально подходящие под описание объявленных в розыск Мальвины Хизер Грандсторм и Чжан Гэнь Ю, в том числе и по примерному возрасту, хотя, конечно, их одежды были далеки от адептских, а знаки на лбу неразличимы – так вот, эти двое не оказали властям никакого сопротивления. Наоборот, просили как можно скорее доставить их к императору.  
Лаэрт подумал – как странно видеть на этом фарфоровом лице, будто и вовсе не тронутом временем, такие же пылающие страсти, как и пятнадцать лет назад. Вместо уже привычного обожания, светящегося в чертах её дочери.  
– Леди, вы ничуть не изменились. Не пытайтесь убить меня взглядом. Я скоро и так умру.  
– Врёте, – выпалила Хизер. – Вы же как таракан! Если всех людей скосит – вы останетесь! А если помрёте – то потом вернётесь и дальше костями греметь!  
Гэнь Ю дёрнул её за рукав и грозно нахмурил брови – мол, не в нашем положении дерзить. Но император только невесело улыбнулся:  
– Вы несколько преувеличиваете мои способности. К сожалению, есть вещи, против которых не поможет ни одна из известных Сил. Хотите поговорить с девочками?  
– Очень, – кратко кивнул Гэнь Ю.  
Сёстры, ещё не привыкшие считать себя таковыми и по крови, вошли в тронный зал, волнуясь ещё больше, чем в первый день в столице. Бледная Магда с молитвенно сложенными руками и смело глядящая перед собой Манора.  
Никто не кидался никому на шею – все только присматривались. И молчали.  
– А что вы предусмотрели на случай своей кончины, гражданин император? – наконец спросил в тишине Гэнь Ю. – Преемника уже нашли?  
– Гражданин адепт, я планировал посадить на трон ваше старшее дитя. Чтобы девочка составила правящую пару с главкомом Ольшанским. Впрочем, она сама ещё в раздумьях, не правда ли, юная Манора?  
Девушка сделала как можно более независимое лицо – сейчас особенно ясно высветилось её сходство с Гэнь Ю:  
– Я хочу выйти за Орлика, потому что я сама его выбрала. И я буду ему верной подругой, каким бы путём он ни пошёл. И я постараюсь помешать ему совершить несправедливость – если вдруг такая чушь придёт ему в голову.  
– А ты лучше своей матери, – одобрительно кивнул Лаэрт. – В тебе нет разрушительного начала.  
– Вы будете смеяться, – обратился к нему Гэнь Ю, – но в случае вашего успешного убиения моя супруга предлагала то же самое решение. И я сам вижу, что здесь собрались разумные люди. Предлагаю честное перемирие.  
– Давайте, – поддержала Манора. – Получше узнаем друг друга и будем готовиться к грядущим переменам.  
– Из ваших рук, панна Млынка, – показалось или император пытался быть галантным? – я с наслаждением приму чашу с ядом, когда не смогу больше терпеть боль.  
Магда тихо застонала и отвернулась, закрываясь рукавом, подруга – старшая сестра – взяла её под руку.  
А Хизер чуть зубами не скрипнула. Чувствовала она себя как в той хохме – все идут не в ногу, один я в ногу иду! Убивать императора оказалось как-то совсем не весело и никому не надо. Родная дочь пока ещё казалась чужой девочкой. А чужая девочка, которой так легко было обещать в мыслях заменить ей мать, пока эта самая другая дочь Гэнь Ю была просто абстракцией – чужая рыжая девчонка уже бесила. Своей разумностью, своим почти невольным попаданием в центр внимания, а больше всего – тем, что сразу оказалась на одной волне со своим отцом, а её, Хизер, любимым мужчиной, которого она столько лет делила только с призраками… Ох, неужели же всё было зря и дальше не станет легче?  
– Флаг вам в руки, барышня, – блондинка повернулась к Маноре, на губах зазмеилась коварная улыбка. – Может, вам наконец повезёт в этой жизни. Ведь ваша мать была… очень своеобразной женщиной. Она родила вас от первого встречного, только чтобы обмануть смерть.  
– Не пытайтесь нажить врага, – Манора улыбнулась в ответ. Светски-любезно и холодно. – Моя мать, думаю, прекрасно понимала, что погибнет. И хотела, чтобы после неё на земле осталось продолжение. И выбирала она не кого попало. А того человека, от которого стоит родить. Вы имеете полное право любить моего отца и гордиться, что столько с ним прожили… но у моей матери тоже было своё право.  
Гэнь Ю хотелось передёрнуть плечами и нервно рассмеяться, а Хизер – заплакать. И тогда Магда, даром что никак не могла смириться с близкой смертью императора и сама глотала слёзы, кинулась к матери и прижалась к её груди.

 **Глава пятнадцатая**  
Лаэрт Свиноградов лежал в своей комнате, которую никак нельзя было назвать покоями по причине крайнего аскетизма обстановки. Лежал на узкой солдатской койке, и только одеяло у него было толстое, ватное, стёганое, но всё равно не согревало. Император глядел в потолок, вспоминал свою жизнь и размышлял о том, куда приведёт выбранный путь.  
Когда-то Лаэрт был молод, амбициозен и уязвлён тем, что его не отметила сила Небес. Третьему, как и все, незаконному, хоть и признанному, сыну адепта от постоянной подруги мало что светило в тогдашнем мире. Конечно, всегда оставалась наука, постижение истины – но Лаэрту было мало самому понять, что к чему. От этого же всё равно ничего не изменится. А чем дольше Лаэрт жил, тем больше замечал, что Орден превратился в касту жирующих, которая прикрывается высокими словами. Что страна не распадается на отдельные провинции только потому, что местные правители находятся под покровительством древних сил. Официально Орден не признавал силу Земли, а реально сила Небес соглашалась подчиняться адептам только если они позволяли провинциям жить по законам Древних. Лаэрт, который в магии разбирался чисто теоретически, но чем дальше – тем глубже, пришёл к выводу, что на самом деле это просто проявления одной и той же высшей силы.  
На момент начала своего пути к власти Лаэрт эту самую Силу ненавидел.  
Ему грезилось государство, свободное от мистики, построенное на началах разума. Самому Свиноградову-третьему от жизни надо было немного, и он собирался и других приучить держать себя в строгости.  
Конечно, поначалу его действия и побуждения были более чем эгоистичны. И императором он себя провозгласил, чтобы боялись. И на пути к власти опирался на обиженных низших адептов. Именно они окружили провинции барьерами. Но потом новоиспечённый император хладнокровно избавился почти от всех этих людей. Они были низкими, жадными, только и надеялись отхапать себе побольше… а ещё, может быть, раз их теперь не станет – то и их колдовство уже никто не разрушит.  
К самым приличным из тех адептов Лаэрт сослал юную и пламенную Хизер Грандсторм. Но и то не сильно пожалел, когда узнал, что большая их часть полегла от руки девчонкиного дружка.  
Нет, новый император вовсе не считал людей мусором. Просто врождённая интуиция помогала ему обращаться с каждым так, как тот заслуживает. Есть львы и волки, есть гиены, а есть просто странные зайчики в перьях.  
На самом деле власть Лаэрта была гораздо более духовной, чем у его предшественников. Только сам он понял это далеко не сразу. Но в конце концов опыт и дальнейшее углубление в теоретическую магию привели его к выводу: когда-то давно адепты заключили договор с Силой, а потом не оправдали доверия, по крайней мере в этой части обитаемого мира. И вот теперь, кажется, сам он, Лаэрт Свиноградов, нащупал правильный путь…  
Примерно тогда же он узнал, что болен, что надеяться ему остаётся лишь на чудо. В первый раз пожалел, что в его жизни не случилось ни одного романа. Не то чтобы Лаэрт сознательно давал монашеские обеты – просто как-то совсем неинтересна была та сфера бытия, которая зовётся романтическими отношениями со всеми вытекающими. Но сейчас вдруг стало больно от мысли, что нигде во всей империи нет никого, кто назвал бы его отцом. И даже учителем… И пока Лаэрт не собирался официально признавать Силу, но что-то надо было менять.  
Как раз тогда, и, наверно, за это опять стоило благодарить интуицию, он подобрал раненого, сломленного Орлика.  
С мальчишкой было всё непросто, Лаэрту он, мягко говоря, не доверял, но, к счастью, был слишком прямым и честным, чтобы плести интриги. И чем дальше – тем больше они думали одинаково.  
Теперь императору было кому оставить страну. В этих детях сошлось, слилось многое: печать силы Древних, осколки силы Небес, нездешний взор женщины, которая, пожалуй, одна только и могла тронуть сердце Лаэрта Свиноградова. Если бы он успел увидеть Арвен Махно-Ольшанскую до череды казней и ссылок – не было бы преувеличением сказать, что её мужа император послал на смерть из ревности. Но Лаэрт видел Арвен лишь однажды. И потом вспомнил, только когда узнал её черты в Орлике.  
С тех пор все свои поступки император выверял по ней. По матери такого сына, по женщине, которая его должна была ненавидеть, но не делала глупостей в попытках отомстить.  
Время показало, что Лаэрт не ошибся. Арвен, с её верой и надеждой, приняла Орлика, когда настал час. И именно благодаря ей стали возможны дальнейшие имперские планы, и потому что в Залесье жила она, не страшно было доверить власть мальчишке.  
Впрочем, у мальчишки и мать была далеко не дура, а если вдруг что – то против глупостей молодого Какырлы у империи было ещё одно неодолимое оружие. Для ребёнка двух адептов Магдалена Ничьинская задалась небывалым самородком, хоть вроде и не получила поцелуя Силы. И если она приедет в Залесье и поманит к себе Горация – тот и думать забудет о мятеже.  
Конечно, Магда ещё слишком юна, и преданность её безнадёжно-романтична, но не знает и границ. Если император попросит – она сделает, даже несмотря на возможный конфликт со своими непростыми и своеобразными родителями. А потом, когда Лаэрт умрёт и Магда осушит глаза – то поймёт, что уже сделала из молодого Какырлы человека. Вернее, сыграла в этом главную роль…  
А Арвен, наверно, вздохнёт свободно, но всё равно всё поймёт.  
Она ведь тоже, как и сам Лаэрт, рождена вне брака и не целована Силой, и для Ольшанского союз с ней был мезальянсом, хотя все понимали, что потомок Древних не устоял перед красотой девушки. Арвен и Лаэрт могли бы сидеть на одной скамье в духовном училище, а вышло, что взамен Силы им было даровано нечто большее.  
Дети будто птицы… а мы с тобой словно змеи, да, Арвен?.. И Магда немножко тоже.

_Задумано: июль 2009  
Записано: сентябрь-октябрь 2010  
Вычитано и выправлено: ноябрь 2010_

**Author's Note:**

> * Сие прекрасное сочетание придумано не мною, а сгенерировано игрой The Sims 2 при создании очередного неигрового персонажа. Ура переводчикам игры на русский.  
> ** Автор не уверен в реальном существовании такой фамилии, образовано из адреса электронной почты «С. Виноградов» и подарено мне Ёжиком в пользование.


End file.
